boogiepopfandomcom-20200214-history
Koi Koryou
|image1 = KoiKoryou_novel.png |kanji = 古猟 琥依 |kana = こりょう こい |rōmaji = Koryō Koi |epithet = Jagdtiger, Porsche Laufwerk Bullet Head |ability = Bullet Head |species = Synthetic Human (Super Build) |gender = Female |age = Unknown |status = Alive |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Black |affiliation = Towa Organization |occupation = Towa Agent |relatives = Kunio Koryou (Husband) Mai Kuran ('Sister') |novel_debut = Like Toy Soldiers }} Koi Koryou (古猟 琥依, Koryō Koi), formerly Koi Kobayashi (小林 琥依, Kobayashi Koi), also known as Jagdtiger, Porsche Laufwerk (ポルシェ式ヤークト・ティーガー, Porushe-shiki Yākuto Tīgā), is the protagonist of Jagdtiger (Porsche Laufwerk), as well as a supporting character in Outlandos d'Amour. Possessor of the ability Bullet Head (ブリットヘッド, Buritto Heddo), she is a Super Build Synthetic Human of the Towa Organization, lead by Mai Kuran, and the wife of Kunio Koryou. Personality Her nature is quite timid. She's usually hesitant with what she says, and is insecure at times. She isn't very social, and is quick to become apologetic. Mai talks about her being shy and easy to bully. Despite her weak seeming personality, she acts fast and is willing to do whatever it is to help her husband. She cares for her husband quite strongly. She's shown to be quite attentive, noticing if Kunio is injured even in the slightest, and even pays attention to what his food preferences are from just looking at him eat. She obviously cares for him a lot and doesn't want him to be hurt even by the slightest prick. She would even happily betray the Towa Organization if it meant she could protect him that way. She thinks about his safety over her own, shown when a Towa agent, Bracke, attacked her, and she was described as relieved they were after her rather than her husband. Appearance She is said to have black hair, which is neither long nor short. Though after getting married, her hair was cut to be shorter. She is said to have a baby face, looking like she's still in her teens. A police officer even considered her to be in junior high. Background Koi is a Super Build created by the Towa Organization, though she had been made with some budget cuts, and, as such, her body can cause problems for her most of the time. She needs to drink a certain type of nutritional fluid, or oil, to keep functioning, just like a tank would. On a training field, Mai and Schuberth were testing her capabilities. She is clumsy with her Super Build ability, due to the budget she was created with. Schuberth said she was like the Jagdtiger tank with the Porsche suspension, based on her performance. The Jagdtiger was a tank destroyer produced near the end of World War II. The most powerful tank destroyer in terms of technical numbers, but so unstable it was almost useless in actual combat. The Porsche suspension was used to create a strong vibration to alter the aim of the turret. Schuberth then gave Koi a choice of living or dying. She chose living, but wasn't the most certain of that at that moment, and even felt ambivalence afterward. After this event, she worked as a Towa agent, and participated in missions, helping Mai with her job. She was never really given any details of the mission either. She felt her life lacked purpose. In her spare time, she just stayed in her apartment. Doing nothing but occasionally turning on the TV and looking at people smiling and crying. She questioned what the point of watching people like this daily was, until she met him. Koi and Mai were assigned an important and seemingly dangerous mission. They were tasked to protect their boss, Setsuko Amamiya, as she was going to be meeting a supposedly "dangerous man". They would need to kill this man if he were to show any hostility towards their boss. But as Koi first saw that man, she grew a sudden will, and knew she couldn't kill him. Even if it meant the organization would dispose of her for that, she wouldn't kill him. That man was Kunio Koryou. She fell in love with him (and vice versa), but she never really understood what that feeling was, as she knew little about people and didn't know this was a common feeling. She and Kunio married a year later. As a cover up, Mai was now acting as Koi's little sister. Mai mentioned to Koi that the marriage would be nothing but a disguise as a plan to just spy on Kunio. But Koi felt genuinely happy being with him, and her days of wondering the point of turning on the TV were over. Abilities *'Bullet Head' (ブリットヘッド, Buritto Heddo): Koi's synthetic human ability. When using this ability, she can be compared to a tank. Her ability creates an armor around her that hardly anything could even scratch. She also is equipped with a cannon that can fire powerful shots. Her weaknesses can be compared to the Jagdtiger tank, according to Schuberth. As strong as she is, she is quite slow in movement, like turning and walking in this form. She is just about useless in narrow spaces and does poorly on uneven ground, only really fit for open battles. She is also unable to control the strength of her cannon blasts. This ability also allows her skin to vibrate at the right frequency to allow air to flow around her, basically surrounding her in a whirlwind, which allows her to aim the turret, similar to a Porsche suspension. Story Beyond the Dragon's Skies Outlandos d'Amour Like Toy Soldiers Jagdtiger (Porsche Laufwerk) Trivia *Koi's last name, Koryou, means "old hunting", and is said to be an unusual name, given to Kunio from a local philanthropist. *Koi's first name is written with the characters for "jewelled utensil" and "reliance". *Jagdtiger, translated from German, means "Hunting Tiger". References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Synthetic Humans Category:Towa Organization Category:Third Civilization Characters